fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Extravaganza
Competitors Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Beth, Noah, Tyler, Owen, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Mike, Lightning, Justin, Blainely, Izzy, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, D.J., Gwen, Scott, Staci, Zoey, Anne Maria, Mary, Molly, Dakota, Cameron, Ron and Brick Episode Guide One Big Awesome Kick-Off part 1 | Eliminated: nobody All 37 contestants are welcomed back to the decaying Camp Wawanakwa, where they meet 12 new campers, and another freakish season One Big Awesome Kick-Off part 2 | Eliminated: Alejandro The not so excited campers get into their fist challenge, The Great Race, And after the newly built Alejandro breaks down, everything goes down hill. Block Party! | Eliminated: Gwen The contestants are diverged into 3 new teams, as they face there second challenge. Each team must transport large blocks from one side of Wawanakwa, to the other, and only time will tell if they're fit for the challenge Diggin For Gold | Eliminated: Mary When the abandoned film lot in Ontario went out of commission, they left behind a popular mine tourist spot, known for it's supply of coal...and the 35 remaining campers are challenged to dig up these treasures. But coal and drama won't be the only thing they will find... Feliz Navibad | Eliminated: Ezekiel Santa delivered the presents...a teddy bear, a doll, a toy train...and a time bomb? Leave it to Ezekiel to screw everything up. Who will make the naughty list tonight? You Are What You Eat | Eliminated: Katie & Sadie With the next challenge underway, we will see the true cooking skills of a teen. Who will rise to all glory? And who will fall? Things certainly are cooking up, no doubt. Space Chimps | Eliminated: Cameron Lights, Camera, cheesiest movie ever. The campers head back to the abandoned Film lot to test who can create the best movie of all time. It's gonna be a tough ride. Lions, Tigers & Beth? Oh My! | Eliminated: Beth Sometimes, life an be hard when your unattractive. The crew sports their own inner beauty in a new runway challenge. I Hate Love Part 1 | Eliminated: Geoff As we all know, sometimes lve stinks. Well, with 29 teens in one place at the same time, love really does stink. I Hate Love Part 2 | Eliminated: Bridgette With love thick in the air, and Geoff eliminated, Bridgette eyes once again linger on someone else...that's not Geoff. When Scott and Bridgette are found "Together" in the girls washroom, things get messy... Luke, I'm your father, so believe it! | Eliminated: Nobody comming soon... Elimination Table ALEJANDRO | 38th place | ONE BIG AWESOME KICK-OFF PART 2 GWEN | 37th Place | BLOCK PARTY! MARY | 36th place | DIGGIN FER GOLD EZEKIEL | 35th place | FELIZ NAVIBAD KATIE & SADIE | 34th/33rd place | YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT CAMERON | 32nd place | SPACE CHIMPS BETH | 31st place | LIONS & TIGERS & BETH? OH MY! Geoff | 30th place | I HATE LOVE! PART 1 BRIDGETTE | 29th place | I HATE LOVE! PART 2 BRICK | 28th place | ROCK SOLID HEATHER | 27th place | GUTTING THE GUTTER OWEN | 26th place | OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN RON | 25th place | GEEKOLOGY BLAINELY | 24th place | STICKS AND STONES WILL BRAKE MY BONES TYLER | 23rd place | I HATE NATURE NOAH | 22nd place | ROYAL PAINS COURTNEY | 21st place | WHAT A LIFE! WHAT A FAILURE! LIGHTNING | 20th / 19th place | BADDA BING, BADDA BOOM JUSTIN | 20th / 19th place | BADDA BING, BADDA BOOM STACI | 18th place | TOUGH LUCK DUNCAN | 17th place | UNICORNS AND MOTORBIKES SIERRA | 16th place | PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE…OR NOT CODY | 15th place | THE GREAT CHICKEN RACE ANNE MARIA | 14th place | THOU ART, THOU SUCK DAKOTA | 13th place | YIPPE COW YO DJ | 12th place | THE #@%$ OF EPISODES LESHAWNA | 11th place | WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE? TRENT | 10th place | CROSS MY HEART, AND HOPE TO KILL YOU LINSDAY | 9th place | WHEN WILL IT END? SCOTT | 8th place | X-TREME AWESOMENESS ZOEY | 7th place | OMG, LIKE LOL! HAROLD | 6th place | PERCUSSION, CONCUSSION MIKE | 5th place | ARE YOU UP TO THE CHALLENGE? CHEF HATCHET | 4th place | STARSTRUCK MOLLY | 3rd place | SUPER VIOLENT HORROR MOVIE AWESOMENESS! FINAL TWO: EVA | 2nd place | TIME TO END THE BEST SHOW EVER! PART 1 IZZY | 1st place | TIME TO END THE BEST SHOW EVER! PART 2